


You Are With Me Till The End

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, EngMano, England x South Italy, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, Poetry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While contemplating, Lovino writes a poem about his and Arthur's relationship. Afterwards, he reminisces on their relationship, and how it hasn't died —much to his amazement, and happiness. EngMano and Fluff (for once XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are With Me Till The End

_From the moment I awake, to the moment I rest my head, you are there._

_Your ever-staring, acid green eyes pierce me_

_From dawn to dusk, telling me to lie back in the comfort that has been given._

_I am cut off from the world,_

_And no one knows of me any more_

_For you were the one to cut me off,_

_You were the one who took me and hid me,_

_Saying you were only protecting me from harm, I listened._

_Saying you cared for me and loved me, I took hold of everything that came from your mouth._

_And now,_

_Where am I? Where do I stand?_

_I am no longer among people, for you have taken me as your own._

_Without a second thought, I fell for your words._

_With haste, I did as you wanted._

_Now I am no longer as I was,_

_But I am as you have shaped me._

_Though, I cannot lie._

_You have comforted me_

_And I have been kept safe._

_You have been gentle, you have been kind._

_You still are loving, and..._

_And I still love you._

_No matter how I cry out in distrest,_

_No matter how I complant and throw my arrows of hatred and spite towards you,_

_You are always there,_

_From dawn to dusk,_

_Your piercing stare never leaves my side._

_And though I can't always see it,_

_From dawn to dusk,_

_Your love for me is there as well_

_Unfailing, and faithful..._

"What are you writing, love?" the Brit asked, snapping Lovino out of his daze. The Italian hastely put the paper away, then turned to face the Brit.

"N-nothing Arthur, just a silly poem." Lovino replied, trying his best to wear a calm look on his face. Lovino was given relief when his lover only nodded and asked if he wanted to take a walk. He answered softly, waiting until Arthur left the room to tuck the paper away neatly. He then left to find Arthur, a small smile tugging at his face. As they walked along the rocky sea coast, Arthur couldn't help but hum happily, making his Italian lover curious.

"Why are you so happy today, mio dolce?" he asked.

"Because, everything you wrote about me, is true, love." Arthur replied, loving how the Italian flushed pink at his words. He let out a deep chuckle at his lover's reaction and slyly placed a kiss on the Italian's cheek.

"S-sneaky bastardo." Lovino remarked after the Brit kissed him.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Arthur teased. Lovino could only sigh and nod at his lover's words, for they were true. They settled down at a rather high edge of the sea coast, holding each other as the cool wind rubbed against their skin.

 _And_  thought Lovino.  _These are the moments that truly show.._

_Your love for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Sam-Chan: Hazzah! I have made fluff! I don't usually make fluff, but what the heck, that doesn't mean I can't! Right..? XD


End file.
